


Regarding Dean & Larry - And The Angel Watching From Afar (12x11)

by CastielsGracex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x11, Bisexual Castiel, Castiel and Romantic/Sexual Orientation, Castiel-centric, Coda, Dean Winchester bull riding, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Emotionally Repressed, Emotionally Repressed Dean, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Gay Castiel, Larry the mechanical bull - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, POV Castiel, Pining, Pining Castiel, Protective Castiel, Sexual Fantasy, casdean - Freeform, jerking off, mechanical bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsGracex/pseuds/CastielsGracex
Summary: Castiel watched as Dean flirted with the cute waitress at the bar - he wanted Dean to himself but he knew that would never be possible. For now, Castiel took pleasure simply from trailing the eldest Winchester to ensure his safety and tonight, Dean had hit up a bar and ended up riding a mechanical bull. Castiel's mind wanders and next thing he knows, he's desperately cumming, thinking about his best friend riding HIM instead of Larry the bull.Or that one in which Castiel the overprotective angel best friend creeps on Dean & runs off to jerk himself off to visual stimuli he just witnessed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ monarchmish.tumblr.com and twitter at: @monarchmish

Castiel had been watching them the whole night. No matter how much he tried to distance himself from Dean and Sam, he just couldn't seem to. This had always been somewhat of a problem throughout the years but after having been separated from them so long so recently he wasn't willing to risk that ever happening again. It had been over six weeks of torture - hearing the Winchester's prayers to him. They were nonstop and never ending and would pierce through his concentration heavily. It was an agony he never ever wanted to experience for as long as he lived and so, whenever he got the chance, he would follow from afar to make sure everything was okay. 

Castiel had wondered why Lily had let him live - not that he wasn't grateful. This meant he got more time with the only two living beings in this world that truly mattered to him anymore. Dean and Sam were his world and he was eternally grateful to Lily for having spared him after what he had allowed to happen all those years back. Thanks to her mercy, he now had time with them.....time with Dean. Castiel would never openly admit it due to the fear of ruining the already precious relationship he had with the older emotionally constipated Winchester. Dean Winchester was his best friend and the closest thing Castiel would have to real family. But there was no doubt in Castiel's mind that there would always be something more between them. The first time he had noticed it had been fairly quickly after the two had met. Castiel's vessel had reacted strangely to seeing Dean without his shirt off after Castiel had flown into the room unannounced. It had been the same feeling he had gotten when watching the pizza man a few years later.

Then, he had become human and it had all clicked into place. The emotions, the feelings, the humanity had hit him all at once and he suddenly had understood as clear as daylight - that he was hopelessly in love with Dean Winchester. It had been a shock to his system and had taken years to get accustomed to yet here he was, still pining for the eldest Winchester brother and willing to sacrifice his very life to save him. Only the funny thing was that Dean had repeatedly proven throughout the years that he too, was willing to sacrifice his life for Castiel's. Cas knew he didn't deserve that - he didn't deserve the man who's soul shone so brightly that anyone who laid a bare hand on it would be lost to the depths of its beauty. Yet here he was, on the receiving end of what he KNEW to be Dean Winchester's repressed and broken version of love. He had no doubt in his mind that Dean felt similar for Castiel as he did for Dean but it would forever be unspoken. The life they lived prevented them from ever having a happily ever after but that didn't mean they both couldn't enjoy the time they were allowed to spend in each other's presence.

And that, is precisely how Castiel had once again found himself tailing the Winchesters out of fear of separation. They were on a case having to do with witches and after the Lily fiasco (who was indeed a witch, only using a different kind of magic) - Castiel would not risk it. He watched from afar as Dean had gone out to get some grub and hit the local bar. Castiel's gut had tightened from where he stood lazily leaning against a wall lined with unused dartboards while he watched Dean chat up the pretty waitress who was no doubt into Dean. Who wouldn't be?

The interactions between the two became increasingly cozier and cozier. Castiel wondered if the lack of professionalism the waitress was showing was something she did regularly. While he did want Dean all to himself, he knew he'd never have that and he would have to make do with trying to ensure that any woman Dean chose to mate with was classy and above average, Dean Winchester deserved the best and Castiel knew it wasn't his place to judge but he definitely didn't want Dean mating with someone who acted the same around any hot guy passing through.  
He scowled from a distance at the scene playing out in front of him as the pretty waitress bent over in front of Dean, giving him an eyeful of her perky cleavage as she whispered something into his ear.  
Castiel watched as she took his hand and led him over to the ring with the mechanical bull who was currently being disgracefully mounted by a sweaty, drunk man who was wearing a shirt that seemed like it was at least three sizes too small for him. At least the guy seemed to be having a good time but no doubt his technique was sloppy. Dean would probably be way more graceful at riding the bull named Larry, Castiel thought to himself. 

As if on cue, the drunk guy toppled over Larry and hit the side of the ring with an audible thud. Cheers and laughter erupted from the crowd of onlookers and two cocktail girls helped escort the happily drunk man out of the ring onto the crowd of onlookers who immediately offered to buy him a drink. When Castiel's eyes found their way back to where Dean was, he was in shock. Dean had walked into the ring and was in the process of swinging his leg over Larry in a fluid movement that made it look like Dean had been doing this his whole life. He made it look easy.  
Castiel grew a bit lightheaded as he felt blood rushing downstairs. Of course right now his body would decide to be inconvenient and give him an erection. Castiel tried to adjust his position to get a better view of Dean but there were a few people blocking the way so he dared to move closer and sit at an empty table near by where he had a clear view of Dean getting ready to enjoy a mechanical bull ride. Castiel's pants grew tighter and tighter by the minute and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to withstand the agony of watching the eldest Winchester ride Larry. Castiel desperately palmed himself through his slacks in the hopes of making his raging erection go away. His attempts were futile.

Castiel watched in awe as Larry began to dip slowly - with Dean riding the bull expertly. Every now and then Castiel Would see a flash of hips, a peek of stomach or a hint of Dean's bulge as the bull bucked and the whole time, Dean managed expertly to sway in time to the ride's movements. Castiel's agonizing lust grew as Dean's body bucked and rutted up and down and couldn't help imagining Dean mimicking those same movements with himself. Castiel wanted him to recreate those movements alone with him - he wanted Dean Winchester sensually moving those perfectly toned muscles while riding HIM. He wanted to see those perfectly sculpted hip bones working themselves over - up and down while bouncing on Castiel's cock. He urgently palmed himself through his pants under the table. This was too much. The view should have been downright illegal and Castiel cursed Chuck for having made Dean in such a perfect image of Castiel's own version of temptation.  
His eyes followed every small movement Dean made as the ride got slower and the crowd cheered louder - Dean had been victorious in staying on Larry for over 3 minutes. As the ride came to an end, Castiel watched in sheer lust as Dean threw his head back and let himself fall backwards on Larry, exposing his midsection and those perfectly sculpted muscles that led to his perfect nether regions. Castiel saw the bulge in Dean's pants as he laid down happily and that was all it took for Castiel to turn on his heel and do everything he could to all but run to the bathroom.

Thankfully, this was a one person bathroom and Castiel knew he would be out quick. He couldn't NOT take care of himself at this point.His erection had become downright painful. Cas desperately ripped downwards at his pants and boxers, springing his rock hard dick free. He spit in his hands and slowly started stroking himself, trying to imagine what the movements Dean had been making would have felt like if Dean had been mounted on Castiel's dick instead of innocently on a mechanical bull. Images of Dean flashed through Castiel's Mind. What Dean would look like coming undone as he bounced up and down on Cas, Dean's face when Castiel pumped him full of his cum, the noises Dean would make as he begged for Castiel to fuck him once more.....and just as quickly as Cas had started jerking it, he was suddenly cumming in white hot streaks of ecstatic bliss, right there in the seedy bar's bathroom.

Castiel gave one last violent jerk of his hips as the flow of his cum diminished. He quickly took some paper towels and wiped it off of his hands and tried to get most of it off of the toilet, wall and floor. This had been one of Castiel's most explosive orgasms and lord knew he'd had an incredible amount of self induced orgasms to the thought of Dean ever since the brief period when he'd been human. He thought of Dean's reaction if he ever found out about Castiel's secret masturbatory habits and what exactly Cas thought about as he orgasmed. Instantly Castiel felt shame. He didn't even spare Dean a glance as he he quickly exited the bathroom and quickly left the bar. Dean would be fine. Castiel was being an overprotective pervert to his best friend and he needed to let the hunter enjoy his night out with the pretty waitress...

Dean would be fine.


End file.
